


I Don't Want to Seem Alright Without You

by pandapants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courting Rituals, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mild Smut, Omega Louis, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapants/pseuds/pandapants
Summary: Louis and Harry are so in love with each other. That’s all.





	I Don't Want to Seem Alright Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever. After reading Larry fanfiction for nearly 8 years I thought I would give it a try. Please leave feedback and kudos, this is completed unedited and not beta'd! Enjoy overstuffed fluff of alpha!harry and omega!louis because we all need some love right?  
I suggest listening to Best Part (feat. H.E.R.) by Daniel Caesar while reading this because I was inspired by the song to make this one shot super cute and gooey. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR THE MEMBERS OF IT. THIS IS PURE FICTION. LOTS OF LOVE!

Sunlight streams into the room, curtains wisping against the windowsill as the summer air blows through the cracked window. Morning doves coo to each other in the distance bringing in the start of a new day. The silence of morning is broken when sheets rustle, bodies finally awakening to the world.

  
Harry rolls over to face the window across from his bed. He grumbles into his hands as they rub up and down his face. His eyes slowly open and a beam of sunlight shines into his left eye. Harry shakes his head and once the grogginess fades, his vision reveals the sight of clothes strewn across the bedroom floor. He shakes his head once more, a smile creeping up on his face as the memories of last night come back to him. As that thought appears another creeps in when he remembers who is in his bed with him.

Smirking, Harry rolls over, bed sheets falling lower on his body when his eyes fall onto the person.

  
The person in his bed is dead to the world, snoring with his mouth open and drool hanging down the left side of his mouth. His chestnut brown hair is tousled from rolling around in sleep and there is eye goo stuck to his eyes. Swaddled in the comforter he probably stole from Harry in the middle of the night, Harry’s eyes go straight to the bite mark on his neck and he licks his lips. This person is the love of his life.

  
Harry scoots closer and runs his hand through his mate’s hair, trying to rouse him from his deep sleep.

“Louuuuu” Harry sings softly, as he begins to kiss all around Louis’ face. “Wake up darling”.

  
Harry backs up his face in hopes of seeing blue orbs staring back up at him. Nothing. Louis continues to sing his snores into the morning air, drool shining proudly in the sunlight, not a care in the world. Harry huffs, and becomes impatient because he wants Louis to wake up and start the day with him. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Harry begins to untangle Louis from the comforter.

  
“Nnngggh Haz stop” Louis grumbles rolling over, trapping the comforter into his arms, preventing anyone to dare try to take his comforter from him.

  
“Lou c’mon babe it’s time to get up please” Harry begs, he won’t admit he begged but he just really wants his mate to wake up already.

  
“Lou” Harry tries, “Lou, Lou, Louis” he pokes Louis’ shoulder and intensifies each poke when he doesn’t get a response.

  
“HAZZA STOP” comes from the bundle of comforter and Harry freezes. Oops, he may have went to far with the begging and slowly approaches the small ball.

  
Harry lays a tentative hand on what was probably Louis’ shoulder under the fabric. “Louis, I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just want to see your beautiful face” Harry’s chest filling with dread at the thought that he did upset his mate. He sniffs the air to smell for anger but finds nothing concerning.

  
Instead, the small ball rolls over to face Harry again, blue eyes looking up at him filled with tears. Harry cooes, taking Louis’s bundled form into his arms, holding him tight. “I’m sorry I yelled at you” Louis cries into Harry’s chest, his body shaking in his mate’s arms.

  
“Don’t apologize, love. I’m not mad at you, I promise” Harry soothes, pressing kisses into Louis’s wispy tofts.

  
Louis sobs calm down eventually and he pulls away from the hold to face Harry, sad look still on his face. Harry’s heart breaks a little at the sight and pumps out soothing pheromones to settle over both of them. Louis’ body slowly loses it’s tension, falling limp in his mate’s arms, suddenly feeling exhausted from getting worked up.

  
“Feel better?” Harry asks, still careful not to send his mate into another episode.

  
“Yeah, I think it’s my hormones acting up again. I’m sorry, I promise I won’t flip out on you again” Louis says sighing into the embrace. He brings his arms out from the comforter to run them through his mate’s long locks. “You always know how to calm me down anyways”.

  
Harry growls contently, enjoying the feeling of fingernails running against his scalp and pulls Louis in closer.

“I would do anything to keep that smile on your face. You are my greatest treasure, baby”.

  
Louis giggles into Harry’s neck, his breath tickling Harry, sending them both into a giggle fit. They both soon catch their breath, falling into comfortable silence. They lay in bed holding each other close, just breathing in each others’ scents. Finally at peace.

Their love story started six years ago back when they both attended the same university and ran into each other at the library. Literally ran into each other. Poor Louis had scraped his knee from the fall, Harry was a fool for those bright blue eyes from the very beginning. After their initial meeting, Harry and Louis began hanging out together at the library for study “dates” until Harry finally summoned the courage to ask Louis on a real date. They had both been on the same page ever since then. Harry began courting Louis a year later and by the time they both graduated, they had mated. All these years later, the love and bond they have is still strong as ever.

  
Harry’s smile deepens as he thinks back to all those years when he first met Louis.

The small omega with fluffly fringe and cute little nose perfect for booping. His short, curvy figure that moved with confidence as he walked down the street. Those blue, blue eyes that brightened whenever he saw Harry approach him for their daily library study dates. His smell. God, his smell was everything. Harry’s knees nearly wobbled everytime Louis came near him, the sweet aroma of honey enveloped him like a cloud of heaven. When Louis agreed to go on a real date, Harry had been a nervous wreck trying to make sure everything was perfect. He had set up a table in his dorm with fancy silverware and a nice bottle of wine in order to provide the omega with all the goods in life. Harry wooed Louis everyday with his sweets he baked especially for him.

  
Louis was obviously head over heels for Harry ever since he met him. When he first met the alpha, Louis wasn’t scared of him. The stereotypical Alpha stood tall to intimidate others with their chests puffed out, but while Harry was tall, his nervousness and fidgeting made Louis realize Harry was different. Harry’s kind heart and unsureness was endearing to Louis and showed him that this alpha was not like the others. Louis was struck by Harry’s beauty. His once short curly hair grew into long locks over the years they have been together and Louis loves his silky curls more than anything. His tall, skinny figure has filled out into muscle over the years as Harry has been going to the gym more and Louis has appreciated the results especially those biceps. His eyes are still the same since he’s met him. Louis could get lost in those forest green eyes everyday. Harry’s scent of Vanilla mixed with tobacco was something Louis did not mind being drowned in everyday of his life and his and Harry’s smells mixed together was intoxicating to no end.

  
They have come a long way. Like most relationships, there is ups and downs, especially with Louis being stubborn and Harry being hotheaded. But, like most relationships, they get through those ups and downs. They prove to each other that they are worth fighting for and worth keeping for the rest of their lives.

  
The night they bonded, they both sworn to fight through any battle that came to them. Louis was under Harry’s body, legs wrapped around Harry’s waist as Harry knotted in his hole and bite down hard on his neck, breaking the skin to draw blood and mark Louis’ skin forever. After Louis came between their bellies, he looked up and swore he saw both their souls, blue and green, intertwine in the air as a symbol of their forever bond. Louis was overcome with emotion and tears ran down his face. Harry began to lick the tears of his face and soothed his mate with whispers of comfort.

  
“I will love and protect you always, Lou” Harry whispered, overcome with emotion as the bond sets in his body. “I love you so much Harry” Louis whispered back and leaned up to kiss his mate with intensity.

  
Louis pulls back from Harry’s embrace, a mischievous look in his eye. He hops out of bed, throwing the comforter onto the floor and looks back at Harry with his hands on his hips. Harry leans back on the bed and drinks in the view of his naked omega. He starts to think of ways to get his mate back into bed to continue the activites they did last night when Louis snaps his fingers in his face.

  
“Hey! Eyes up here, you horny bastard. It’s almost noon and we have to be at your mum’s in an hour” Louis turns around, his plump bum now in Harry’s vision. “Now, are you going to lay there all day or are you gonna join me in the shower?” His eyes lower and his long eyelashes flutter seductively. Harry stays in bed, suddenly paralyzed by his mate’s sexy body until he realizes Louis is running away to the bathroom.

  
“Oh no you don’t! I’m gonna get you little omega!” Harry yells, jumping up from the bed and jogging to the bathroom. He falls into laughter when he hears Louis squeak. Life is so good.

The End!


End file.
